


Звезды остались прежними

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Представь, со-капитан, мы примерно так выглядим в глазах всего экипажа. Вдвоем делим одно кресло».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды остались прежними

– Хэй, капитан на мостике, все такое, – голос был таким звонким, что словно разбился о горящие ровным светом экраны.  
Ни Персептора, ни Бластера. Ни Ультра Магнуса. Родимус подумал было, что на мостике «Лост Лайта» вообще никого нет, и пора предпринимать срочные меры против очередного необъяснимого феномена, но потом заметил темно-серую руку на подлокотнике капитанского кресла.  
– И где все? – спросил он у руки с возрастающим подозрением.  
– Я их дезактивировал и сожрал их искры, – последовал усталый и раздраженный ответ после почти минутного молчания.  
Родимус прошел вперед, постукивая ладонью по спинкам пустующих кресел. Этот… изверг на месте капитана. В должности капитана. Родимус мог поклясться, что не его одного трясло, когда он видел «лорда Мегатрона» с автоботским знаком, ведущего себя так, будто он действительно _вправе_ командовать здесь. Как если бы он оказался капитаном корабля вовсе не потому, что Прайм просто _поставил_ его. Взял, как берут фигуру на доске, и сделал самый безумный, самый жестокий к своим союзникам, но, возможно, самый дальновидный ход за всю недолгую послевоенную историю.  
Как бывает в одной человеческой игре, эта фигура – пленник, арестант, смертник, заслуживший трехступенчатую казнь и даже больше, – дошла до края доски и стала ферзем.  
Родимус даже не пытался скрывать свои чувства. Возможно, не так уж правильно желать кому-то сдохнуть от красной ржавчины, но – только если этот «кто-то» не Мегатрон. Он из тех, для кого искупление – миф.  
Мегатрон сидел, откинувшись глубоко назад. На Родимуса он взглянул вскользь, а затем вновь обратился к обзорным иллюминаторам.  
– Мы идем на инерционных двигателях? – сквозь денты спросил Родимус, оглядываясь.  
– Пока Персептор осматривает квантовый генератор, да.  
По голосу чувствовалось, что Мегатрон недоволен необходимостью отвечать так же сильно, как Родимус – тем, что приходится спрашивать. У _этого_ меха. Про _свой_ корабль.  
– А остальные? – одной рукой Родимус уже набирал сообщение Ультра Магнусу. Возмущенное и с достаточным количеством лишних знаков препинания, чтобы тот точно обратил внимание.  
Это было лишней мерой предосторожности, поскольку сообщения капитана, что с ошибками, что без, для старины Магнуса всегда оказывались в приоритете. Он отвечал даже на самые дурацкие, в отличие от Родимуса, так что…  
– Я здесь один, – отрезал Мегатрон. – Иди, поищи своих друзей в другом месте.  
– «Иди, поищи друзей?» – громко и возмущенно переспросил Родимус. Палец замер над кнопкой отправления. – «Поищи друзей?» Я вообще-то капитан этого корабля!  
Он очень хотел, чтобы Мегатрон сейчас усмехнулся. У него так чесались кулаки, что взгляд невольно выискивал хоть малейшую причину врезать десептикону покрепче.  
– Хочешь уединения, – продолжил он; звенящий голос звучал все злее и резче, – можешь свалить в свою каюту и там посидеть! Или тебе…  
– Соскучился?  
– …обязательно нужен пафосный… Что?!  
– Тебе наверняка уютно в этом кресле, – Мегатрон с лязгом закинул ногу на ногу. – Оно придает тебе вес, да? Садишься сюда, и ты не растерянный парень, которому никак не удается стать _правильным_ героем эпоса, а настоящий лидер, за которым идут другие. Так?  
Родимус передернул плечами:  
– Я не расте…  
– На твоем месте я бы почаще спрашивал себя, почему вообще половина экипажа согласна за тобой идти.  
Его равнодушный, холодный тон выводил Родимуса из себя. Что он знает? Что он вообще может знать? О нем, о его экипаже, о… Пальцы скрипнули по ладони, когда он сжал кулаки. Он стоял прямо перед Мегатроном, напряженно пригнувшись, стиснув в руке коммлинк с так и не отправленным сообщением.  
– А, постой, – задумчиво перебил себя Мегатрон, приподняв палец. – Я _уже_ на твоем месте.  
Светло-рыжий кулак со скрежетом впечатался в спинку кресла. Не Родимус промазал – Мегатрон успел уклониться. Удар отдался в плече, Родимус пошатнулся и был вынужден ухватиться за подлокотник, чтобы не упасть.  
– Что, вот так просто? Какая-то пара месяцев – и уже драка за место вождя?  
– Заткнись! – едва соображая, Родимус впился ему в горло, вдавливая ладонь в жесткую оплетку кабелей.  
– Я четыре миллиона лет удерживал позиции, – рассмеялся Мегатрон негромко. Пальцы, пережавшие шланги, по-видимому, не очень его взволновали. Родимус чувствовал вибрацию звука ладонью. – А ты чем можешь похвастаться? Сколько продержался, год, два?..  
Мегатрон по-прежнему держал руки на подлокотниках. Родимус наклонился, кривясь от близкого сияния красных линз.  
– Ты не имеешь никакого права быть здесь! У тебя вообще нет прав!..  
– О, я хуже вас? Хуже тебя? – чем шире становилась улыбка, тем крепче Родимус сжимал пальцы. – Потому что ты убил меньше? Или потому что я не хнычу у себя в каюте? Ты потерял корабль, а я потерял империю, вот каков расклад, со-капитан Родимус. Прости, не могу сымитировать сочувствие.  
Хнычет в каюте? Родимус даже не особенно замахивался, просто потребность врезать оказалась настолько сильной, что он не успел толком ничего обдумать. Ни то, что записи камер с мостика в обязательном порядке попадут к Ультра Магнусу, ни то, что Мегатрон специально провоцирует его на драку…  
Мегатрон перехватил руку и дернул в сторону, перебрасывая Родимуса через выставленное колено. Тот выронил коммлинк, мгновенно подскочил с палубы, взвился, целясь ногой Мегатрону в лицо – и на этот раз попал. Шлем глухо стукнулся о спинку кресла.  
– Ты – шлаков монстр! Твое место на дне плавильни!  
Перестав сдерживаться, Родимус почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Энергон сочился из-под линзы: розовое пятно, размазанное по серому лицу. Мегатрон поднял руки в блоке, защищаясь от серии ударов, но не сдвинулся с места. Хотя его и держали на ослабленном энергоне, не казалось, что ему тяжело отражать выпады взорвавшегося Родимуса: многомиллионолетний опыт изматывающих сражений, не иначе. Однако он экономил движения, и Родимус воодушевился. Какая разница, что сейчас сюда ворвется Магнус с толпой вооруженных охранников? Он все равно выбьет это чудовище из своего кресла, и… лить, из каких ностальгических побуждений Оптимус позволил ему жить!  
Мегатрон резко подался вперед всем корпусом, Родимус дернулся, пытаясь уклониться, но руки сомкнулись у него на затылке, а через секунду все заискрило перед оптикой. Он встретился лбом с черным мощным коленом.  
Он зарычал и напрягся, пытаясь высвободиться. Мегатрон крепче сцепил пальцы у него на затылке, будто собирался оторвать голову.  
Пробить его честплейт кулаком было просто невозможно. Родимус помнил об особенностях его корпуса: есть немало шансов остаться без пальцев, без руки, а то и вообще без головы. Но он все равно перехватил противника за пояс и, упираясь коленями в основание кресла, рывком дернул на себя.  
Ох, кажется, он с тем же успехом мог попытаться сдвинуть Метроплекса.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Мегатрон вздернул его вверх, развернул, перехватил поперек корпуса. Родимус дважды успел его лягнуть, но до сих пор испытывал дезориентацию и даже не был уверен, куда попал.  
– А где твое место? – спросил Мегатрон. – Здесь?  
Одна рука легла на горло, прижимая голову к плечу. Другая заломила правое предплечье и впилась в грудную броню. Левую кисть Мегатрон бедром прижал к подлокотнику, окончательно распластав Родимуса на себе.  
Тот отчаянно завертелся. Разбитое лицо жгло сочащимся энергоном, но вмятины на шлеме сейчас волновали его меньше всего. Мегатрон широко развел колени, захватил ноги Родимуса и придавил их к основанию капитанского кресла. Теперь можно было вырываться сколько угодно – хватка десептикона оказалась крепче, чем ожидалось от ослабленного противника.  
Крепления кисти затрещали, когда Родимус попытался ее высвободить. Мегатрон, не обращая внимания на царапающие бедро пальцы, подвинулся, сильнее вжимая руку в металл. Родимус выгнулся, сам себе передавил шланги на горле и захрипел.  
– Отпусти меня, ты!.. – он замер, вскинув бедра, опираясь о Мегатрона только плечами и одним локтем – ненадежная опора. – Ты… ха! Ты хочешь меня убить? Тебя разорвут на части, знаешь?  
– Возможно, – меланхолично откликнулся Мегатрон. – Как ты думаешь, Родимус, почему до сих пор на мостике никого нет?..  
Тот не ответил, но не потому, что испугался. Потому что сосредоточился на равновесии: тело протестовало против своего шаткого положения. Ступни упирались в кресло, но перенести на них вес не получалось – приводы тут же начинали дрожать. Родимусу пришлось, стиснув денты, опустить бедра на чужие широкие колени.  
– Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Я хотел побыть в тишине, – Мегатрон сжал пальцы на его предплечье и еще немного раздвинул ноги, заставляя сползти ниже. Снова пришлось выгнуть спину, чтобы руки не выскочили из суставов. – И еще я хочу выполнить твой квест.  
– Мой… мой _квест_?! Да кому ты врешь?! Ты просто выжить хотел, тебе нужна свобода, для своих злодейских планов, для… для чего угодно! Ты все это подстроил! Ты знал, что Оптимус сделает это, ты почему-то предвидел…  
Колени задрожали, вывернутые и зафиксированные разведенными неестественно широко. Мегатрон сильнее сдавил его и заговорил негромко, размеренно, спокойно, в самый аудиодатчик:  
– Ты подверг свою команду риску, когда принял решение взять на борт Оверлорда. Когда ты признавался экипажу в этом, что ты чувствовал?  
Родимус чувствовал, как чужой энергон остается на шлеме. И как голос отдается внутри, вибрирует, входя в резонанс с болью в разбитой голове.  
– Я с тобой делиться не собираюсь! – воскликнул он. – Ничем! Пусти!  
– Я сказал своим солдатам, что они сражались четыре миллиона лет на неправильной стороне и умирали зря. По-твоему, я сделал это, чтобы отобрать у маленького рыженького бота двести безалаберных искр?..  
Острый край честплейта врезался Родимусу в спину. Тот продолжал соскальзывать, металл терся о металл, и Родимус никак не мог понять, почему Мегатрон просто не ударит его снова. Смятое тело ныло. В этом положении, после встряски, Родимус почти ни о чем не мог думать. Только о том, что его держали сейчас, как будто он ничего не весил. И в то же время он ощущал собственный вес каждым напряженно вывернутым суставом.  
– Мегатрон!..  
– Тебе, значит, нужно кресло?  
Мегатрон резко встал, и Родимус, свалившись с его коленей, с облегчением оперся локтями о палубу. Сервоприводы автоматически расслабились после сильной нагрузки. Он закашлялся, потянулся пальцами к горлу, и тут его подхватили за плечи, подняли и с силой швырнули на сидение.  
Движение было усталым, но резким. Вбитый в капитанское кресло Родимус ударился вывихнутой рукой о подлокотник, нога подвернулась, и он скорее неловко плюхнулся, чем сел. Теперь над ним возвышалась рубленая фигура экс-лидера десептиконов.  
– Все для твоего комфорта, – возможно, он издевался, но, по крайней мере, больше не улыбался, – со-капитан.  
Мегатрон ушел. Не торопясь, спокойно, Родимус слышал гулко отдающиеся на пустом мостике шаги. Он подтянул вторую ногу, полностью забравшись в кресло, и уперся кулаками в колени. Опустил голову.  
Разбитое лицо – шлак с ним.  
В каком-то – переносном, чаще – смысле, он получал по лицу, даже от себя самого, так часто, что вполне научился с этим справляться.  
Но никогда пощечина не была такой звонкой.

 

– Что это за корабль такой?  
– Первый посольский корабль Кибертрона, отправленный на территории Галактического совета. Под командованием чрезвычайного и полномочного исполнителя Тайрестского соглашения Ультра Магнуса. Я встретил несколько коллекционеров на Кибертроне в последний раз…  
– Ух ты! Ты не один такой нер… кхм. Увлеченный.  
– Я никогда и не был один, – удивился Ранг. – Но кибертронцы с разных концов вселенной вернулись домой… и я встретил новых единомышленников. Такого корабля у меня раньше не было, и я обменял на него… Родимус, я могу собрать его позже, – Ранг отложил кисточку, которой наносил клей на тонкие стыки.  
– Да нет, работай. Я просто зашел узнать, м-м, как у тебя дела.  
– Ты полчаса сидел на платформе и молчал, и я должен заметить, что обычно ты не ведешь себя так… в присутствии посторонних.  
– Опять эти ужасные формулировки, – вздохнул Родимус, – из которых я должен что-то вынести.  
Никто ничего не знал. Или же все делали вид, что не знают. Если Магнус видел запись, он просто не мог промолчать, а значит, он ее не видел. Может быть, Рэтчет о чем-то догадывался. Оба капитана в разное время пришли к нему с разбитыми физиономиями. Однако почему-то на этот раз Родимус получил сокращенную версию ворчания и никаких вопросов не услышал.  
– Я знаю, что ты не очень охотно делишься своими мыслями. Не нужно откровенничать, если не хочешь…  
– Я подрался с Мегатроном.  
«Подрался» было довольно громким словом, но…  
Ранг положил кисточку на подставку и крепко сжал два борта своего кораблика вместе.  
– Почему?  
– Поче… _почему_?! Меня удивляет, почему никто больше не пытается ему вмазать! Он же массовый убийца, – Родимус развел руками. – Он держал столько планет в кулаке, он уничтожал целые миры! Изобретал способы убийства, которые никому и не снились!  
– Значит, ты напал на него?  
– …да.  
– Выступая при этом от лица автоботов?  
Капитан поперхнулся ответом и уставился на Ранга.  
– От лица фракции, которая осуждает Мегатрона за его деяния, – пояснил тот, спокойно встречая взгляд своего гостя. Родимус отвернулся и заболтал ногами. – Если так, то твой поступок не был личным, я правильно понимаю? Ты сделал это, потому что Мегатрон совершил много…  
– Зла! Ты это слово подбираешь?  
– …поступков, с которыми мы… не способны смириться, о которых не можем просто забыть. Которые беспокоят нас и пугают.  
– Шлак! Конечно, я _лично_ , от искры ему врезал! Он убивал моих друзей! И по его приказу… он… Ранг, как ты можешь его защищать вообще? – нахмурился Родимус. – Ты же автобот!  
– Давай не будем обо мне, – мягко возразил Ранг. – Ты сказал, что начал драку, потому что хочешь отомстить. После его признания, после того как он призвал десептиконов сложить оружие и отдал себя в руки правосудия, тебе все еще нужно удовлетворить личную жажду мести?  
– Ранг, прекрати выкручивать мне мозг, – буркнул Родимус.  
– Я просто задаю вопросы. Ты можешь не отвечать.  
Родимус раздраженно загудел движком. Загвоздка в том, что если вопрос прозвучал, ответ на него уже сформировался в голове. Скажешь его вслух или нет, не важно, ты уже его знаешь. Даже если не хочешь.  
– Ржа! Ранг. Я просто увидел его на мостике, в кресле, и взбесился. Никого не было. Я не смог удержаться.  
Ранг осторожно разжал руки, потом погладил пальцем стык пластинок и снова обмакнул кисточку в клей.  
– Предположу, что тебя беспокоит не само его присутствие на корабле. Если бы он был пленником, ты смог бы смириться с решением суда взять его на борт, не так ли?  
– Он. Лорд. Десептиконов. Тиран, который устраивал одну резню за другой миллионы лет подряд. Ведь знак ничего не меняет! Прицепить инсигнию – не значит заработать искупление! – Родимус прижал пальцы к вискам. – Шлак. Мне лить на его чувство вины. Гребаный. Мегатрон. Командует. «Лост Лайтом». Кто угодно, пожалуйста, я готов… но лорд десептиконов?..  
Ранг понимающе кивнул и мазнул кисточкой по срезу командного мостика, а затем прикрепил его к только что склеенному корпусу и прижал большим пальцем.  
– Лорд десептиконов, – повторил он. – Капитан «Лост Лайта». Родимус, мы все – больше, чем… место. Чем должность… ранг. Должность – это набор функций, которые формируют условную фигуру. Но каждый в отдельности больше этой фигуры. Мы чувствуем, ошибаемся, надеемся. Нас нельзя определить только нашим местом во вселенной.  
Одним креслом на мостике одного корабля, читалось за его словами.  
– Само по себе место не значит, что мы исчерпываемся тем хорошим и плохим, что оно собой представляет. Тем, чего от нас ждут или требуют. Возможно, в рамки наших полномочий не помещается что-то… субъективно плохое. Прости. Не могу сейчас подобрать слова. А бывает, что мы не можем принять решение, которое сами признали бы хорошим, – он приподнял модель, разглядывая ее, пока схватывался клей. – Фигура существует для других, для истории, для докладов. Но для каждого в отдельности важны только его собственные мысли, оценки, решения. Ты никогда не был просто «лидером автоботов» или «капитаном Лост Лайта». Ты всегда был и будешь больше. Никто этого у тебя не отнимет.  
Родимус осел на платформе, опустил плечи.  
Оптимус Прайм страдал от ответственности, но продолжал нести ее. Он уставал, он срывался, он… уходил. Он всегда был больше, чем Праймом, но знать об этом было позволено единицам. Самым близким друзьям.  
Мегатрон всегда будет военачальником, осознанно, безжалостно уничтожавшим миллиарды живых существ. И он же будет тем, кто мечтал о свободе и восстановлении славы кибертронской расы. И кем-то еще, кроме этого.  
Ранг перевернул корабль и стал аккуратно счищать выступившие капельки клея, позволяя гостю молчать столько, сколько ему захочется. Перед ним на белом куске рыхлой ткани лежали детали еще миниатюрнее, чем мостик, и, очевидно, он собирался приклеить все до последней башенки.  
Родимус поднял голову:  
– Как ты это делаешь?  
– Что?  
– Эти штуки такие мелкие и хрупкие, – Родимус подхватил одну и поднес к оптике. – Ты тут даже написал название и номер корабля! Я и кисточку-то такой толщины разглядеть не могу  
– Думаю, я просто достаточно усидчив…  
– Ясно, – Родимус соскочил с платформы. – А я вот прямо чувствую, что засиделся. Пока, Ранг.

 

– Я могу не подставлять вторую щеку? – спросил Мегатрон, поднимая взгляд на Родимуса.  
На этот раз тот обошелся без звонких восклицаний, когда поднялся на мостик. Он выглядел сосредоточенно и взволнованно.  
– Я не буду извиняться. Ты и не ждешь, но я все равно не буду. Просто: окей, это твое кресло. Сиди тут, сколько влезет.  
– Обращу твое внимание, что я его не узурпировал.  
– Бла-бла-бла, – Родимус махнул рукой. – У тебя хорошо получается мозги всем дурить. Просто так и знай, я раскусил твои махинации с камерами. Магнус думает, что ты тут торчишь и размышляешь о своих грехах, а на самом деле ты можешь хоть на шлеме стоять. Я ту запись удалю, ясно?  
– Правда?  
Родимус заскрипел дентами. Это просто невыносимо. Невыносимо смотреть на него сейчас – они почти наравне, оптика в оптику.  
– Кресло, может, ты и получил, но не…  
– …не личное пространство? – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон.  
Оптика Родимуса яростно вспыхнула. Мегатрон поднялся, спокойно, властно, и на мгновение стало особенно заметно, что он привык быть командиром. Родимус признавал за собой слабость: он обожал это ощущение. Несмотря на все сложности, на тяжесть решений и груз ошибок, его платы сладко и мелко подрагивали внутри, когда он отдавал приказы. Когда от его слов так много зависело.  
А Мегатрон просто _привык_.  
– Присаживайся.  
Родимусу пришлось вскинуть голову:  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Ты готов за него сражаться с воздухом. Я не собираюсь у тебя все игрушки отбирать.  
Лицо Родимуса снова перекосило:  
– Заткнись! Ты опять… опять это делаешь! – Мегатрон не шелохнулся. – Выводишь меня из себя! – Родимус развернулся, нервно прошелся по мостику. – Так, почему ты здесь торчишь? У тебя… есть кто-то свой на корабле? Кто-то, кто готов тебе помочь?..  
– Я-то думал, у автоботов все – свои, – прозвучало из-за спины.  
– Ты же не сделал ту запись, которая сейчас прокручивается в системе, где ты в этом кресле… и, знаешь, ногой так покачиваешь, чтобы просто… чтобы действительно сидеть тут и пялиться на звезды? – Родимус потряс головой. – Это же глупо! Так только… только…  
Так только Дрифт делал.  
Это Мегатрона вообще не касается.  
– Ты затыкаешься когда-нибудь, Родимус? – судя по звуку сервоприводов и слабому, аккуратному лязгу, он снова сел. – Так вот заткнись.  
Родимус сжал кулаки.  
– Эй! А ты раскомандовался. _Я_ тебя слушать не должен!  
– Я уже говорил, что я здесь ради спокойствия и тишины, – ровно ответил Мегатрон. – Если бы не миллионы лет рядом со Старскримом, сейчас я был бы уже вне себя от раздражения.  
– Ты! Ты меня сейчас сравнил с?!.. – Родимус одним прыжком оказался рядом. Мегатрон никак не отреагировал на его ярость.  
– Если у тебя так болит ушибленная гордость, попроси, я приложу тебя еще раз. Твой шантаж меня не пугает.  
– Ты! Меня! Бесишь!  
Он даже не заметил, как попался на ту же уловку снова. На этот раз Мегатрон ударил первым, не сильно, но неожиданно. С выражением лица таким же безучастным, каким оно было, когда Родимус вошел.  
А потом вновь заскрипели трущиеся друг о друга кабели в выкрученной кисти. Антикрыло уперлось в спинку кресла.  
Почему снова – так позорно быстро? Уже второй раз! Родимус терял самообладание не рядом с Мегатроном, его выводило из себя то, как он… сидит, как он держит спину, как он смотрит с этого самого кресла на Родимуса… на всех. На всё.  
– Удобно? – издевательски спросил победитель и устроился, в очередной раз захватывая ноги Родимуса в ловушку.  
Тот зарычал двигателем – корпус застучал о корпус, вибрация пронзила их обоих – и замер.  
– Прекрати уже! Второй раз не весело, – никакой реакции. – Все, ладно, уговорил! Пусть оно будет твое – пока ты не сделаешь какой-нибудь шлак.  
Пусть только поставит! Родимус сжал кулаки. Пусть только…  
Мегатрон заломил ему руки сильнее.  
– Представь, со-капитан, мы примерно так выглядим в глазах целого экипажа. Вдвоем делим одно кресло.  
– А я, – огрызнулся Родимус, – у тебя на коленях, потому что…  
– Так удобнее, - он невозмутимо подхватил его за бедро и подтянул повыше. Когда ладонь надавила на щиток, его внутренняя сторона впилась в обводку порта.  
– Шлак! Ничего не удобно! Хватит, все, Мегатрон, прекрати! – Родимус попытался вывернуться, сорваться с ладони, и ему пришлось высоко поднять бедра.  
Взбудораженные короткой дракой сенсоры регистрировали слабое возбуждение энергополя Мегатрона, но Родимус не мог разобрать, что это: раздражение, реакция на злость, еще что-то… Он растерялся. И растерялся еще больше, когда вспомнил собственный _другой раз_ : в этом самом кресле, ладонь скользит по интерфейс-панели, пока еще нерешительно, но системы уже зафиксировали импульсы желания и ответили на них; капли смазки ползут по бедрам, стекают на сидение. Магнус будет сердиться, очень сердиться, но – да! Пусть. Магнус отходчивый, он всегда...  
Родимус был здесь один. Абсолютно один. Вот только он не просто на звезды пялился...  
– Для _капитана_ ты быстро забыл, что это твой корабль. Заперся у себя, не интересуешься даже тем, как дела на борту. Вспоминаешь, кем был, только когда видишь меня.  
– Неправда! – Родимус разъяренно затрясся. – Ржа, отпусти!  
– Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Я… ничего не представляю! – _«Мы всегда больше, чем наше место»._ – И уж точно не себя у тебя на коленях!  
Родимус закусил губу. В последние дни, вспоминая их стычку, он и в самом деле иногда… додумывал. Другие исходы. Например, свою победу. Ну, маленькую, но все же… А еще – порой – он представлял не драку. Не совсем… не то чтобы он контролировал эти мысли. И даже злился из-за них. Но получалось как-то само: унизительная поза, грубость, насмешка…  
Все могло закончиться насилием тогда. Уже тогда. Ситуация вопила о насилии. Но – не закончилось. А сейчас, что вообще происходит сейчас?  
Мегатрон, продолжая прижимать Родимуса спиной к себе, заставил его наклониться вперед, провел ладонью по пластинам живота вниз. Тот стиснул денты, но поддался и изогнул спину. Пальцы снова легли на паховый щиток и выразительно растерли по нему протекшую смазку.  
– Оно тебя не отпускает, да? – его голос заставил Родимуса судорожно дернуть коленями. Не свести, нет, просто… серво сократились, как в предвкушении стыковки. Ему показалось, что броня Мегатрона потеплела тоже. – Кресло капитана. И как, лучше?  
Родимуса бомбардировали ужасно дурацкие мысли, смешные, глупые, никак не связанные ни с Мегатроном, ни с тем, что тот стимулировал его нейросеть сейчас… разве что с этим идиотским креслом.  
Ранг сказал, каждый из них больше, чем место, которое он занимает. Но иногда место… нельзя просто вынуть из своей жизни.  
Орион Пакс в итоге все равно снова становится Оптимусом Праймом.  
Приобретенный опыт не забывается.  
Сколько бы боли это ни стоило, Родимус готов был сдать назад, готов был поступить правильно… но в то же время не готов. Дрифт, Ультра Магнус, Атомайзер, Рэтчет, они все… они запутали его и одновременно наметили дорогу, очень четко. Важно не звание, это точно. Нет, не звание.  
Ранг кое-что упустил, намекая на исключительно личный характер агрессии Родимуса. Он был привязан к месту не только рангом капитана, не только неудовлетворенной жаждой самоидентификации. Мегатрон, как ни досадно, уловил детали потоньше. Постыдные, но не менее влияющие на поведение, чем размышления о судьбах мира. Так уж все устроено.  
Родимус и правда чувствовал себя совсем иначе, когда сидел здесь: во время отправления «Лост Лайта», когда они нашли Луну-1, когда… Ему всегда было так хорошо. Он был счастлив и… возбужден? Да. Вдохновлен.  
Не хотелось называть это одержимостью. Просто… фетиш? Еще одно стыдное слово.  
Вместе с креслом Мегатрон отобрал у него воспоминания. Отобрал удовольствие от выполнения квеста. От самого пребывания на «Лост Лайте», в каком угодно качестве. Украл то, что Родимус чувствовал только здесь.  
Да, Мегатрон даже не сам это сделал. Оптимус так решил. Но Родимус был той рукой, что передала судье просьбу перенести процесс на Луну-2. Если бы хоть кто-то догадался, к чему все идет…  
Родимус ощутил теплый воздух на своих шейных кабелях. Широкие ступни несильно давили ему на ноги – Мегатрон не пытался его покалечить. Больше не пытался или вообще не пытался, сложно было понять.  
_«Ты напал на него, потому что действовал от лица всех автоботов?»_  
Родимус не контролировал сейчас даже свои мысли, не то что – системы. Хладагент на разогревшихся платах заставлял его вздрагивать, мелко подергивать плечами, бедрами, пальцами. Становилось все жарче.  
_«Ты хочешь отомстить?»_  
Нет, вообще все совсем не так! Вот – вообще! От начала и до конца! Но – как тогда?..  
Мегатрон развернул его, легко закинул ноги себе на плечи, мягко подтолкнул яркий корпус назад, и Родимус охотно откинулся, запрокидывая голову. Энергон прилил к мозговому модулю, усиливая восприятие, сбивая процессоры с толку и мешая анализировать происходящее. В проводке уже хозяйничали пальцы: подергивали провода, поощряя возбуждение, и втирали смазку в окантовку порта, беспокоя сенсоры, пока Родимус не застонал и не позволил сегментам разойтись. Мегатрон протолкнул палец на фалангу, не больше, и слегка подстегнул электричеством.  
Родимусу пришлось обхватить его ноги и выгнуться, чтобы перестать соскальзывать. Вот сейчас можно было бы спокойно высвободиться, но…  
Он уперся шлемом в пол и пустым взглядом уставился в иллюминатор. Мостик перевернулся, но звезды остались точно такими же.  
Вообще все не то.  
Вопрос прозвучал, и Родимус знал ответ, который никогда не произнесет вслух.  
Слабая стимуляция прекратилась. Он непроизвольно заерзал бедрами по ставшим скользкими коленям, и тогда Мегатрон, наклонившись, ухватил его за подбородок, возвращая в реальность.  
– Мне называть тебя капитаном?  
– Заткни-ись… – простонал Родимус.  
«Ты все портишь».  
– Открывайся, капитан, – произнес тот низко, – полностью.  
Когда витки джампера процарапали стенки порта, раздвигая приемную систему, Родимус завертелся и тихонько завыл, закусив руку до энергона. Мегатрон придерживал его за плечи, пока волна коротких соединений проходила по внутренней стороне приемной панели. Кулеры загудели в ответ на череду импульсов, инициированную партнером.  
Первая подача была несильной. Родимус невольно ожидал, что его затрясет, как в шейкере, но Мегатрон был уже глубоко, а первые всплески электричества укладывались в весьма ровный и слабый ритм. Он заерзал и сверкнул оптикой:  
– Эй, у тебя… а-а, – тут разряды рассыпались внутри, обжигая жарко и приятно, – джампер вообще… мгх! работает?  
– Я сказал, – Мегатрон перехватил его за горло, – полностью.  
И скрутка внутри развернулась еще раз. Родимус даже подался назад, непроизвольно пытаясь соскочить, отсоединиться, но не вышло. Он раскинул ноги так, что бедренные шарниры едва не вывернулись, и не заорал только потому, что Мегатрон сдавил его вокалайзер – и тот реагировал на это как на прямую угрозу.  
В существовании некоторых контактов Родимус был даже не уверен – раньше, до того как все контуры замкнулись. Джампер будто дотянулся до самой камеры искры, по крайней мере, перегрузки накрывали системы рваными скачками, отдаваясь во всем корпусе.  
Это вообще безопасно? Или Мегатрон сейчас его напрочь сожжет?  
Родимус предпочел скрыть беспокойство как обычно:  
– Столько по… ооо… подключений… а… ты хоть прелюдию начал уже? А то… о…  
Он подался вперед, хватаясь за собственные раскинутые ноги. На самом деле он не думал о том, чтобы удержаться, просто хотелось вцепиться во что-нибудь, и пальцы шарили почти вслепую – видеосигнал барахлил из-за скачков напряжения.  
– Пока… а… ахх… ты раскачаешься, мы заржа…  
Интенсивность энергообмена возрастала неровно, но стремительно. Кулеры перешли в форс-режим.  
– Ты и правда не затыкаешься.  
– И чт… чт… что теперь? – выдохнул Родимус и усилием воли выцарапал немного процессорной мощности, чтобы с вызовом бросить: – Придавишь меня к палубе и порты надерешь? Ну, давай, дава… – он застонал в кулак.  
Гироскопы с ума посходили, когда, удерживая Родимуса одной рукой, Мегатрон встал и, не прерывая соединения, бросил его на кресло. Снова. Родимус пригнул голову, чтобы не удариться ей со всей силы, а следующее, что он почувствовал, это как опасно сгибается антикрыло. Однако интерфейс-программы уже подчинили нейросеть, и слабые болевые сигналы просто не проходили.  
Из-за встряски несколько штекеров внутри выскочило из гнезд, и от ударивших по микросхемам зарядов Родимус выгнулся еще сильнее. Мегатрон навалился на него, упираясь руками в подлокотники, и опустил голову, коснувшись шлемом шлема.  
– Как хочешь, капитан.  
В ответ Родимус придавил его ладони ногами – до вмятин на металле вжался горячими бедрами в выступающие суставы пальцев – и в последний раз попытался поддеть:  
– Ого! У тебя-а... еще есть заряд, да? Еще… еще… ннгх… аххх…  
Он подавился сорвавшимися с вокалайзера захлебывающимися стонами. Теперь он извивался, отчаянно бился о спинку и подлокотники так, что кресло скрипело. Оно казалось невероятно тесным, и в то же время идеальным.  
От раскаленных штекеров к самым глубоким цепям прорывался шквал импульсов: короткие вспышки, сменяющие длинные, заставляющие выгибаться и дрожать передачи. Нейросеть оказалась достаточно крепкой и восприимчивой, чтобы выдерживать напор и отдавать энергию снова и снова, хотя мощность подключения давно превысила пороговое значение стандартных настроек. И все же Родимус ощущал себя на грани между наслаждением и близким дезактивом.  
Мегатрон скривился, как будто от боли. Как будто не он насадил Родимуса на джампер, а ему самому рвали резьбу. Гримаса мелькнула на долю секунды, но мгновенно напомнила о слабом энергоне – практически яде – на котором Мегатрон функционировал.  
О том, что подобное напряжение для его систем – почти пытка.  
Зачем он вообще?.. Почему он…  
Тяжело вентилируя, Мегатрон уперся коленом в сидение, и они снова заполнили кресло оба. Одно место на двоих.  
Все мысли вышибло из головы яростной частотой вспышек. Сообщения об ошибках перестали поступать, интерфейс-система полностью перехватила контроль. Статическое электричество искрило в каждом узле, Родимусу казалось, что он вот-вот сгорит, и он кричал в лежащую на лице черную ладонь – сдавленно и глухо.  
А Мегатрон даже не рычал – только шумел вентиляцией, гудел мощным танковым двигателем и мрачно, беспорядочно сверкал оптикой в такт откатам.

 

– Заполучил свое кресло? – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, стирая маслянистые следы с лица. Он пролежал последние несколько минут, уткнувшись лицом в интерфейс-панель партнера, но когда очнулся, выглядел невозмутимо, словно на троне, шлак, восседал.  
Родимус поерзал, не убирая ноги.  
– Скажем так, я изобретательный капитан, а ты – скучный!  
Он не выдержал взгляда и уставился в потолок. Он должен был испытывать стыд, и испытывал… немного. Но выбирая между «умчаться с мостика раньше, чем Мегатрон отойдет от перезагрузки» и «дождаться онлайна, положив ноги ему на плечи», он соблазнился вторым вариантом.  
– Кстати, если тебе никогда не говорили: когда подающий уходит в перезагрузку раньше принимающего – это отстойно, – злорадно добавил он.  
Родимус вылетел мгновением позже того, как его интерфейс-система едва не взорвалась от мощного выброса энергии. «Окатило» было бы верным описанием – столько соединений сразу среагировало на отключение Мегатрона, что у Родимуса не было и секунды, чтобы ощутить неудовлетворенность.  
Но нельзя же оставить _такое_ без комментариев.  
– У меня не было ни одной причины просить Рэтчета проверить мои предохранители, – спокойно заметил Мегатрон.  
Да. Точно. Конечно.  
Не странно, что у Мегатрона нет здесь партнеров. Не в его положении. Не на этом корабле.  
Просто немыслимое что-то.  
И в то же время Родимус стыдился не того, что тиран и массовый убийца взял его на капитанском кресле. Это вообще почему-то не имело сейчас значения. Просто: после перезагрузки в голове словно прояснилось.  
Он услышал самого себя. Те самые ответы на вопросы, которые никогда не произносил вслух. Он молча задвигал их подальше, сидя – как верно заметил Ранг – наедине с собой, в абсолютной тишине. Он заглушал их звуком собственного голоса, монологами, которые так любил произносить.  
Если что-то кажется очень глупым, вовсе не значит, что оно не важно.  
– Кстати, это ничего не меняет.  
– Что?  
– Говорю, это ничего не меняет, – повторил Родимус. – Ты все равно ублюдок. Можешь зваться тут хоть капитаном, хоть кем.  
– Вот как, – внимательный взгляд без улыбки. – А ты все равно хороший парень?  
– Ну… да. Как-то так, – Родимус поерзал и подтянул ноги. Тянущее ощущение в портах пока никуда не делось. – Отойди, а?  
Мегатрон выпрямился и со щелчком закрыл броней сложившийся джампер. Он ничем не выдал упадка сил, хотя точно испытывал его после такой встряски. Жалкое, должно быть, ощущение. Было время, когда ты едва ли не сворачивал с орбит планеты – а теперь вырубаешься, трахнув одного бота.  
Потому что последний раз нормально заправлялся несколько месяцев назад.  
– Что ж, хороший парень, в тебе стало меньше дури?  
– Что? Что?! – взвился Родимус, вскакивая следом, и с размаху тыча пальцем в честплейт Мегатрона. – Да как ты!..  
Коммлинк запищал, и Мегатрон выразительно кивнул головой на выход с мостика:  
– Боюсь, тебя Ультра Магнус потерял, со-капитан.  
– Шлак, да пошел ты, – Родимус оглядел себя и вздохнул.  
Вот это все будет сложно Магнусу объяснить, если что.  
Сложно даже себе объяснить.  
– Твоя запись, – он переступил с ноги на ногу, – пусть покрутится пока.  
– М-м, – и никакого удовлетворения в голосе. Весьма сухое согласие.  
– Но я тебе все равно не верю. Так что… просто знай, я с тебя глаз не спущу, пока ты на моем корабле, ясно?  
Ему не хотелось думать ни об Ультра Магнусе, ни о черных пальцах, вскрывших его панель сегодня на этом кресле, не встретив никакого сопротивления, ни о дурацких терапевтических теориях Ранга. Он собирался первым делом спрятаться от всех в масляном резервуаре и привести себя в порядок.  
Он сможет проскользнуть никем не замеченным.  
Это ведь его корабль.


End file.
